How Many Women Has Gojyo Slept With?
by Alice-Thyme
Summary: I should think the title speaks for itself. A sequel to What Does Sanzo WearM for language


Genre: HUMOR!

Pairing: None

Warning: Fun time!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Saiyuki , I just play with them

Summary: How many girls has Gojyo slept with?

WARNING: FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS: Yeah. So don't even think about it. If you have criticism try to keep it polite or I will block you from my comments box. Thank you and have a good night.

Me: Well here we are again

Gojyo: Yup

Sanzo: Our deal?

Me: All will be taken care of, I promise.

Sanzo: Good

Gojyo: Why do I get the feeling this is going to get ugly?

Me: Mwahahaha! Nothing will happen.

Gojyo: I don't trust you

Me: What? I would never do anything cruel or humiliating.

Roy: Tell that one to Edward.

Me: Hey that was more you than me Roy!

Roy: Well there is that

Gojyo: I am so dead.

The morning had awoken with gunfire and ended with Gojyo hiding from Sanzo in Sane's one and only bar. He puffed on a cigarette and downed his drink.

"Isn't it a little early for that Gojyo?" came a mild voice from behind him. The red-head turned around to see Hakkai smiling at him.

"No, especially after I got shot at by that damn monk." griped moodily.

"It was your own fault you know." said calmly. "I rather doubt Goku acted alone in this mornings flag raising." Gojyo grinned at that.

"Well he should know better than wearing something like that. He was asking for it after the whole thong thing." said still smiling. Hakkai shook his head and sat down next to Gojyo.

"You realize he will get back at you for this. I do not think he will stop at just shooting at you." Gojyo shrugged.

"What's he gonna do? Chant at me?" muttered.

"I am certain he will think of something." He smiled and shook his head. "In the mean time we are staying in town another night, so enjoy yourself while you can." Hakkai got up and made to leave.

"That's not normal what's up?" asked, halting the dark-haired man. Hakkai shrugged.

"Sanzo wants to look into some rumors he heard apparently. I'm not complaining, we don't get to take breaks very often." Gojyo snorted and turned back to his drink as Hakkai left him alone in the bar.

Several Hours later. . .

"Well I have ten!" one man cried from the crowd.

"That's nothing, my score is fifteen!" another yelled. A man stepped to the front and smiled sinisterly.

"You lowlifes, I have a score of thirty seven, beat that." said. The crowd muttered amongst itself.

"Hey Gojyo! I bet you can beat that!" Goku said from their table. Hakkai and Goku had joined up with Gojyo for dinner at the bar while Sanzo did his investigating. Gojyo grinned and waved a hand in protest.

"Yeah, but I could beat out any of these idiots!" said just loud enough for the while room to hear.

"Oh yeah?" said the current top score, "How many girls have you slept with then?"

"Well, let me think. . . one hundred and thirty three. Yeah that sounds about right don't you think Goku?" said calmly.

"I guess, you do always seem to get them in twos and threes. It must stack up pretty fast." replied thoughtfully.

"Yes, I hope you counted the ones before you went on the road as well." Hakkai said with a smile. "You always had company at home."

"Of course I counted them." he said. "So who wants to beat that?" Gojyo turned to look at the crowd that had now gone silent.

"There is no way!" the previous top score shouted.

"Well actually he is pretty close." said Sanzo from the doorway. "But the actual count is more like one hundred and thirty four." He walked into the bar and sat down at the table. "I should know, I rounded most of them up. Some of them _really_ missed you Gojyo." Gojyo was turning several different shades of pale by this point and pushed away from the table as the first girls entered the bar and stalked towards him.

"Oh Gojyo. . . don't run away. We just want to _play_. . ." they said sinisterly as they overwhelmed the red-head and drug him out of the bar.

"Um, Sanzo?" asked quietly.

"Yes?" answered, lighting a cigarette.

"What are they going to do to him?"

"Nothing permanent." Goku nodded but looked towards the door, a little worried.

"How did you gather them all so fast?" Hakkai asked in wonder.

"Apparently there is a support group, they have a hotline."

"Oh."

The next morning. . .

"You bitches! Let me down!" yelled from his perch. The rest of his party stared in wonder at the girl's handiwork. Gojyo was naked for one thing and tied very firmly to a scarecrow post in the middle of a young corn field.

"Well, I say that worked out in my favor." Sanzo said quietly.

"You are an evil priest." Hakkai said quietly. Sanzo shrugged and started back to the hotel.

"Um Sanzo? When are we gonna let him down?"

"Eventually."

"Oh. . . ok then." Goku said, running to catch up with Sanzo.

Author's Note:

Me: Well, Sanzo am I forgiven.

Sanzo: Yes

Gojyo: You bastards better let me down.

Me: You'll be fine.

Gojyo: I should so kill you.

Me: Try it, I have fan support.

Gojyo: You wouldn't call _them_!

Me: Oh Fan girls!

Gojyo: NO!


End file.
